legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 36 - Sonic's Next Mission! Zerg Swarm Base
Narrator: Sonic had stopped Myotismon from taking The Master Emerald and found his old friend Knuckles who is now going to join the others in fight with the Invaders and Myotismon. Sonic now has gotten word from Tails to meet up with. He arrives at Tails' location. Sonic: Yo, Tails. I'm here. Tails: Good you made it. Sonic: So, what's up? You need me for something? Tails: Yes. Follow me. I'll explain when we get there. (Sonic follows Tails and they later arrive outside a forest) Tails: Well, this is it. Sonic: So what do you need from this place? Tails: Well, a couple of days before you left, people who have passed though this forest say they see someone following them. At first it seemed like some random thing. But some people who have went inside the forest end up being lost forever. Sonic: That is a bit serious. Tails: As I said, it started a couple days before you left. I feel like it's connected to Myotismon. So you need to go in there and figure out what's in there. Sonic: Heheh. Bring it on! I'll be too fast for him! Tails: Great. We'll wait till tonight. Sonic: Wait, I gotta go in at night? Tails: Well.... yeah. What's the matter, Sonic? Scared? Sonic: Please! I've fought so many baddies, I can handle a little darkness. Tails: All right, Sonic. Here. (Hands Sonic a Flash Light) Sonic: Let's do this. (Meanwhile) Sally: I.... I can't believe what happened.... Scourge: This Killbane guy really knows his stuff. Jet: Now the humans have no way of getting to the safe zone. Bunnie: There has got to be a way! Lara Su: If we had some air transports we could fly them there. Rotor: Right now we got no transports and we also don't have a way to contact G.U.N. to send some. Manic: So what can we do to help the humans now? Sally: The only thing we can. We have to stop The Invaders. Sonia: So we just sit around and wait for an attack? Sally: I don't see what else we can do. ???: How about instead of standing on the defensive you go on the offensive? (The Freedom Fights look up and see Rouge the Bat come fly down) Cream: It's Miss Rouge. Lien Da: And what do you want? Rouge: To help, of course. Why else would I be here or help Sonic save his friend? Wave: What do you mean, go on the offensive? Rouge: I did some checking around and I think I may have found a way to really slow down The Invaders. I have found what appears to be a base for these "Zerg". Sally: A base? Fiona: Destroying an enemy base would do quite a bit of damage to the enemy. Antoine: But attacking an enemy base is dangerous. We know nothing about it. Sally: Hmm.... We are going to attack this base. Its too good a chance to pass up. Rouge: Follow me, then. (Flies off) Sally: I got word from Tails that Knuckles should be on his way to us. So when we arrive at the alien base one of you must contact him and send him its location. Sonia: We're on it, Princess Sally. Sally: It's now time we made our counter attack. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius